


of sun baths and cuddles

by MelSkyfall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cutesy, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean, M/M, Mates, Merpeople, No Plot/Plotless, Ocean, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunbath, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but like, klance, mer version, no Mentioned plot, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelSkyfall/pseuds/MelSkyfall
Summary: A coo came from his open mouthed smile, head tilting back to bury into Keith's neck. His nose buried into the skin right above his gills and under his jaw, giving the gills freedom even though they weren't underwater. They fluttered a little underneath his breath before closing once more, not necessary in the outside air as their noses dragged oxygen in.-Some (surprisingly) short and sweet mer Klance





	of sun baths and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Some sweetness with something unexpectedly short ^^  
> Enjoy the mer cuddles!

The sun was soft on the back of Lance's tail, caressing his blue scales and the back of his neck. His short hair fell softly on his forehead and crossed arms pillowed him. It was always an odd but pleasant sensation to have his hair dry and all puffy, light against his skull. He would keep it long like his sister and mate, just for a chance to nuzzle them during those sunbathing days, but he disliked the feeling underwater. 

Thinking of his mate, Lance's nostrils and gills flared as he caught his scent behind him. He grumbled a little when Keith hoisted himself on the rock after going in for a soak, making him wet again as well. The Galran let out something like a laugh, bringing his hand up and letting droplets of water fall on the too-dry scales. His fingers went to Lance's side, thumb rubbing a dead scale off the middle of his back. He soothed the new one growing under, shiny and a brighter still blue. 

Lance debated what to do for a few ticks, comfortable in his current position but also wanting to be closer to his mate. The choice was made when Keith pulled himself closer, water rolling down his scales and sticking to Lance's side. He decided that his back had gotten enough sun, shifting onto his side to press it against his lover's chest. Said mate purred, burying his nose into Lance's soft hair. He was surprised it didn't make Keith sneeze, what with his sensitive nose. 

He found himself conflicted; while he was even more comfortable than a few doboshes ago, he could barely feel the sun on his scales. While he knew his back was in well need of shade and water, Keith had practically draped himself around and on him. 

He decided to push Keith onto his back behind him, rolling so he was on his back as well. He yelped at the movement, though the purr kept going when the suddenness of it faded. In all honesty, it had never really stopped rumbling through his body. Lance wiggled a little lower on his mate's slightly smaller body, allowing his tail to fall off the rock in a more comfortable fashion. Keith readjusted his own so their tails could be entangled, wrapped around each other.

A rumble went through Lance's chest as well, though Alteans could not purr like Galras. The rumble turned into a nice hum in the back of his throat, softly rolling out of his mouth as Keith readjusted his arms around him. He was careful to place his arms comfortably around Lance, damp skin going right where his scales were the driest and a little irritated. 

A coo came from his open mouthed smile, his head tilted back to go into Keith's neck. His nose was buried into the skin right above his gills and under his jaw, giving the gills freedom even though they weren't underwater. They fluttered a little underneath his breath before closing once more, not necessary in the outside air as their noses dragged oxygen in. 

Lance liked breathing in his mate's scent on the upper lands. It was soft, unlike the sharp one characterising a Galra. Not as though Lance's didn't love both; he held a different appreciation for both, that was all. He was mated to that scent, after all.

Placing his arms over Keith’s, Lance's mouth spread in another smile, shoving his sensitive nose further into the delight that was his mate's skin. 


End file.
